


A Quiet Dinner

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2012 [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), In Plain Sight
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crossover, In Public, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's been given a task to perform at dinner.</p><p> </p><p>This bingo card is lovingly titled '25 People Who Dominated Danny Williams'.<br/>This is work #9</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Dinner

Danny's knees were starting to cramp. He wasn't sure how long he'd been waiting under the table, but it was undoubtedly quite a long time. He wasn't bored. He had to make sure Mary's table-mate didn't realize he was lurking beneath the tablecloth.

Mary had told him to sit patiently until she gave the signal. The sitting he was handling mostly okay. It was the 'patiently' part he was having trouble with. He was getting restless waiting for his cue.

If he could hear the conversation he wouldn't feel so isolated, but the table and the cloth over it, muted most of the sounds. It left him in a weird muffled whisper. He wanted to crawl out and sit in one of the chairs.

As he was talking himself into staying where he was, like he was told, a hand reached beneath the table and stroked his hair. That was his cue.

He crawled forward, toward Mary's table-mate, and rested his hands on the man's knees. Then his hands travelled up the man's thighs, to the waist of his pants, where he worked to get them open as quietly as possible.

"Mary," he heard the man groan now that he was closer. "Not here."

"Oh yes, here," she rumbled back. "I've had this planned for weeks, Marshall."

Marshall grunted and his legs tightened as Danny drew the man's cock from his shorts. Obviously Marshall wasn't as opposed to this plan as he had let on, if the stiffness of his cock was any indication.

Danny gave a few strokes, then ducked his head forward to take Marshall's cock between his lips. The strangled sound from the man's chest was more invigorating than Mary's fingers clenching his hair.

"Be very quiet, Marshall," Danny heard Mary say. "We wouldn't want everyone clamoring for these kinds of perks, would we?"

At the same time Mary said 'perks', Danny gave a hearty suck of vacuum pressure and Marshall had to stifle a groan. Danny continued with his task of trying to make Marshall howl in pleasure in the middle of a crowded restaurant.

Mary released Danny's hair, then guided his hand between her legs so he could get her off too. This involved quite a bit of coordination and balance on Danny's part.

On top of that, he was enjoying it. He had been nervous about this idea at first, but now that he was trying to get Marshall - and Mary - off, he was really getting into it. He could feel himself getting hard at the thought of making both of his friends come.

He lost track of everything until Marshall grunted and spilled into his mouth. While he was finished Marshall off, he was trying his best to get Mary off too. She reached down to grip his wrist and pull his hand free of her skirt, then patted him on the head with a 'good boy' gesture.

Danny tucked Marshall's cock away and did up his trousers. He licked his fingers clean and waited for the signal that it was safe to crawl out from under the table.


End file.
